With the development of network technology, various social networking sites (SNSs) are developed, for example, Tencent Friends, Renren, Kaixin websites, etc. Due to being capable of meeting various needs of users, such as entertainments and communications between friends, SNSs have become one of the most important communication tools and media in people's daily lives. However, the existing SNSs still have some functions required to be improved. For example, if a user posts a log, a photo, a message or a shared material in an SNS, and another user comments on or replies to the post in the SNS, the commented user will be informed of the comment or reply by way of client software. The commented user then needs to activate an additional browser and an additional webpage and find the corresponding contents to conduct a reply to the comment or reply.
According to the existing technical solutions, it is found that the existing technology has the following technical problem. To reply to updated contents in an SNS, a user needs to activate an additional browser and an additional webpage and find the corresponding contents before he could conduct a reply to the comment or reply. Since the reply might be made late, a problem of relatively weak interaction might be caused.